A common practice in fishing is to utilize a fish-attracting scent on the fishing lures. Such scents are normally in liquid form, and are applied to the lures by spraying, dabbing, etc. Devices for adding a fish-attracting scent to fishing lures have been known and used heretofore. In particular, the device of D. F. Whitley shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,564, issued Sep. 20, 1988, is such a device. However, the various forms of application, including the device of Whitley, often result in contaminating the clothing or hands of a user with the scent.
In addition to the application of a scent, it is often desirable to apply a line dressing to the fishing line to alter its performance in the water. For example, the line can be made to float or sink depending upon the specific treatment material. A device for accomplishing this is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,222 issued to D. A. Stone on Feb. 26, 1985. This device, also, can give rise to contaminating the hands with the dressing contained in a box-like applicator.
My device described and claimed in the afore-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,616 overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior art. It is a foot-operated device having a cavity into which the lure or other fishing object can be placed. Absorbent pads within the cavity containing the material to be applied, are compressed when a cover is placed on the cavity such that the material absorbed in the pads is partially transferred to the lure, etc. Although this device performs adequately, it is more difficult to build than is desired. Further, due to the internal construction any scent contained in a lower pad can escape into a false bottom of the device. Also, while adapted to be fastened to a supporting surface, there are applications where this fastening was detrimental; however, when unfastened, the device tended to move when the foot lever was operated to insert or remove a lure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for the application of a scent, or a dressing, to fishing components that does not contaminate clothing or hands of a user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for the application of a scent, etc. to fishing components that is opened by foot pedal operation to permit a fisherman's hands to be free to manipulate a rod and line associated with the lure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a scent-applying device that will protect the fishing line from damage while connected to a fishing lure within the device when the cover of the device is closed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device for applying scent to a fishing lure or the like that can be fully opened to facilitate insertion and removal of the fishing component, this opening being effected by foot pedal operation, with provision being made for automatically closing the cover of the device when foot pressure is removed.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a device of the type described that will have little movement across a supporting surface during operation of the foot lever used for raising the lid or cover thereof.
Still another object is to provide a device for the application of scent to a fishing lure or the like that is easily fabricated from a material such as molded plastic, for example, so as to be highly resistant to damage or destruction.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon a consideration of the accompanying drawings and a full description thereof.